Healthcare is moving from reactive treatment to preventative medicine and this drive is pushing the momentum for new bioanalytical sensing systems. Challenges increase significantly, in progressing bioanalytical sensor technology towards real-world applications; environment, clinical, in vitro and in vivo use. The field of bioanalytical sensors is thus highly relevant to new diagnostics and management of public health; it bridges expertise from biomolecular design and synthetic biology to nanotechnology and materials; from optical physics to electrochemistry etc. It has interfaces with life and medica sciences, drug design, innovative manufacturing. This demands constant and critical attention to new developments, including areas that have not previously contributed to bioanalytical sensors, to initiate and maintain new advances. The 2016 Gordon Research Conference on Bioanalytical Sensors in conjunction with the Gordon Research Seminar will create an intimate environment in which participants with a broad range of knowledge and skills can freely discuss their ideas for analytical systems that provide both molecular data and an overlay of spatio- temporal cartography. In a relaxed, but highly intellectual atmosphere, the rigorous program structure will allow participants to gain inspiration from adjacent fields and discover new opportunities. There are key components to this program: - Presentations (orally and poster) on exceptional new research outcomes, bringing new ideas and technologies to the table. - Proactive discussion sessions catalyzed by the presentations, building an innovation collage that could impact future development of bioanalytical sensors. - Identifying and highlighting potential impact from fundamental studies of bioanalytical sensor systems and their components to design constraints for their application in real-world settings. - Opportunity and diversity throughout the program, i.e. speakers and participants from academia, government and the private sector, inclusion of women and minorities, international and US researchers. - Giving early career investigators the opportunity to present and discuss. - Catalyzing and fostering cross-disciplinary discussions, and promoting future collaborations. The 2016 GRC and GRS on Bioanalytical Sensors will focus on the space between disciplines and bridge the gap between the biological and physical expertise to generate ideas and collaborations that will impact future diagnostic platforms from high-technological bioanalytical analyses for fundamental biological discoveries to point-of-care testing in resource-limited countries.